The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is important to anyone that uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may be used by customer service representatives who collect data from customers over the phone. For example, these computing systems may execute applications that capture data communicated from the customer to the customer service representative. In some cases, the captured data are sensitive data. For example, the data may be credit card numbers, account numbers, and the like. The applications executing on the computing systems may not capture this sensitive data in a secure manner. As a result, the customer service representative may discover (or otherwise gain access) to this sensitive data. The customer service representative may then fraudulently misuse this data. Customers may be hesitant to provide this data over the phone.
Further, once a transaction between a customer and a customer service representative has been executed, the customer may later deny that such a transaction was authorized. As a result, companies may be required to refund money to the customer associated with the transaction. Current computing systems do not provide a secure manner to collect sensitive data. In addition, current systems do not decrease the occurrences of customers denying the authorization for the transaction. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing system and methods to securely collect data over a telephone and storing an authorization from the customer for later retrieval.